Death Mode
Death Mode was added in Update 5.0. It is the 7th Game Mode in Head Soccer. Animations In Death Mode, there are animations before the game starts. There are two characters standing near the left hand side goal line, and two other characters appear and put them in cages, with Colombia watching them. Your selected character does their power shot, and Colombia will use it on you, while doing his own power shot in return. Your character will get the effect of Colombia's power shot, and Colombia walks away. After that, the game starts and the Stadium changes appearance. There are also animations before the 11th and 21st stage. In the one before stage 11, you see your Character defeating three random characters. When your character is going to open the cages, Denmark will appear and he shoots rockets at you with his Rocket Launcher. In the episode before stage 21, you see your character standing at the cages and opening them. However, Greece is behind the cage and uses his Sparta Shot against you. Description There are characters in cages (one is typically the opposite gender of your character) and you must play to free these characters from their cages. In each stage, there are some obstacles that every few seconds try to harm you by: stun/damage/kill/electrocute/block/freeze/suck. If you lose Death Mode, you can continue by paying 5,000 points or by watching a video. You can watch videos to continue only 2 times. You can pay to continue 5 times. If you don't pay, your Character will jump into a toilet pot but his head will become stuck in it, and then you will get some points as a reward. In the first 10 stages, every stage you must face three characters;two normal ones and one boss at the end of each stage. In the next 10 stages, there are 3 normal characters and one boss, and in last 10, there are 4 normal characters and one boss. The opponents, at least bosses, are always the same. In boss matches the obstacles are harder (faster/more/don't affect opponent badly). Playing Just like in Head Cup, you must pay 5,000 points to play Death Mode, except for Mon-K, for whom the Game Mode is free to start. But unlike Head Cup, you can give up or go into the title screen during match, then play other Game Modes and continue later. You may also choose to continue a game where you have already lost for 5,000 points. Information table Note: When bosses are in the cages by chance, they will be replaced by either Ukraine or Serbia; Serbia when it's in Episode 1, Ukraine in all others. Episodes In order to unlock Bulgaria, you must collect all keys from all episodes in Death Mode. These are the episodes: # You Female. Prisoners male and bosses both. # You Male. Prisoners female both. # You Male. Prisoners male left, female right. # You Male. Prisoners female left, male right. Reward The reward you get after winning the Death Mode is 100,000 points. The reward after one match is the number of the stage multiplied by 100. In the boss matches, you'll get the double reward. For example, if you are at stage 18, you'll get 1,800 points in the first three rounds, and 3,600 points in the boss match. As said, you have to pay 5,000 points to start a Death Mode, unless you play as Mon-K. Also, every time you lose a match in Death Mode and want to continue, you'll have to spend 5,000 points more. This means the first time you'll have to pay 5,000 points, and the third time you'll have to pay 15,000 points to continue. You have five lives, after that it's definitively game over. Character Unlocks There are 6 characters you can unlock by doing something in Death Mode. #PumpKill: Complete the Death Mode. #Bulgaria: Unlock all the keys in Death Mode. #Finland: Finish Death Mode with 30 characters. #Mongolia: Win Death Mode without using a Power Shot. #Panama: Finish Death Mode without conceding more than 3 goals. #Iran: Win Death Mode without using Jump. Tips and Tricks The best character to use in Death Mode is clearly France. If you use him in the right spot, he will always score no matter what obstacle is in the field. New Zealand and Ireland work fine as well, because straight-line power shots usually won't go too high in the air but also won't hit objects that are on the ground, but unlike most other straight-line power shots New Zealand's and Ireland's are also good against CPUs. Roughly the same applies for Thailand. His aerial shot may be less effective, but he has a good ground shot. This means that you can choose if you are going to use a high or low power shot. Other characters that are effective are South Africa, India, and Hong Kong. Mon-K's air shot is another one that will score most of the time in Death Mode. For Tips and Tricks regarding individual stages, look at the Tips and Tricks section on the page of that stage or take a look at our Death Mode Guide. Walkthrough Trivia * If you clear Death Mode without losing any matches (or if you lose a match/matches and continue only watching a video), you win exactly 325.500 points (or 330.500 points if you use Mon-K). * It is the only game mode with episodes before games and during games. * It is the only game mode with obstacles in the stadium. * Death Mode, Head Cup, and Fight Mode are the only game modes that require points to play. ** Playing against Asura or Pluto in the Arcade is paid too. * It is the only game mode where opponents are always the same (depending on the episode). * If the boss of the stage is in one of the cages, Ukraine or Serbia will takeover all his matches, as a boss and possibly as a henchman on stage 24-30. ** Ukraine normally does, but Serbia will replace the first boss in order Colombia-PumpKill in Episode 1. * Bulgaria, Finland, Honduras, Fiji, Madagascar, Norway, Mongolia, the Philippines, Senegal, Bolivia, Silicon Valley, Boxing, Iceland, Panama, Peru, Vietnam, Iran, Costa Rica, Ghana and Henos all do not appear in Death Mode, since they were added in updates that came after Death Mode was added. * PumpKill, Bulgaria, Finland, Mongolia, Panama and Iran's Unlock Requirements pertain to Death Mode. * There are 120 rounds played in total when a player wins this game mode. Category:Game Modes